The Legend of the Empress
by Taria
Summary: Have you ever wondered where the power of the Sailor Scouts come from? Well read and find out one theory! Sailor Scout come later. Please review! Chapter 2 is finally here!
1. Prologue

Legend of The Empress,   
Prologue: The creator of the Sailor Soldiers.  
  
At the beginning of the Golden Millennium came a great change in how the universe was to be. For centuries the universe knew nothing of peace, freedom or happiness.  
  
There was a great war that took centuries upon centuries giving nothing but wars to all. Where every galaxy was at war with another galaxy. This time of war was known as the Black Millennium. The centre of the black millennium wars was one being thought to be a god of destruction named Shagod. A man with a black heart and equally cruel personalit; who loved to see death, pain, and sorrow in others.  
  
One day a child was born, but unlike any other child in the universe, she was not born to any galaxy. And unlike other children she aged to early adulthood within a few days. She had great powers, which she had great natural control of. Some thought she was a goddess because of her outstanding beauty, amazing gifts and superior physical abilities. She never had a known name.   
  
After a short time of fighting she had a large number of people, kingdoms, and galaxies fighting with her and under her command. Even with this she still had no name and no one knew what was worthy for her to be called; everything seemed inadequate.   
  
After a great fight she destroyed Shagod giving the universe it's first time of peace in centuries. But for peace to stay there had to be order. So it was decided that for there to be peace someone must govern over peace. Each galaxy would have a high ruler, which ruled that entire galaxy. But that ruler was also part of the Universal Council. The Universal Council would deal with things that involved the entire universe. But they also reported on what was happening in their galaxy.  
  
The Universal Council decided that since the girl was who killed Shagod and started the process of peace that she should and would govern the Universal Council. She was given the name and title of Empress.  
  
As the years past Empress's powers and power in the universe grew to unbelief levels. And at the same time peace, balance and happiness started showing great amounts all over the universe. This was the time of the Golden Millennium.  
  
But after two centuries of peace a rogue galaxy began to break laws and orders that the Empress and the Universal Council had placed. They were bent on changing the way of control they started a war the universe had not seen since the Black Millennium.   
  
To stop the war which few were ready for, Empress chose many worthy individuals from all over the Universe and gave each a piece of her powers. Some became Guardians and watched, guarded and protected what ever they were assigned to before anything else. Others became Sailor Soldiers chosen to protect their galaxy and royal families. Empress gave each high ruler an item, which she created with that royal line in mind.  
  
With all of their help the empress defeated the rogue galaxy. But unfortunately many died in that war and those deaths created a new millennium with a new way of peace and new protectors of peace and life. The Silver Millennium was started with Hundreds of Thousands of Sailor Soldiers, enough to protect most of the universe.   
  
Centuries came and went, and with time the Universal Council stopped making the decisions and the Empress grew more powerful with the people of the Universe loving her more and more. At one point, no one really knows when exactly, it was decided that she needed her own soldiers. So she chose a sailor soldier from each galaxy to guard her.   
  
Out of them all she chose five exceptional ones, which became her main soldier's and guardians. These five were given the name of Universe Soldiers and she trusted them without doubt.   
  
Time past again and at one point another evil came to the universe. This time it was different it was true evil and chaos and went by the name of Chaos. All Chaos wanted was destruction, death and nothingness. To start his plans he knew he had to get rid of Empress. So Chaos separated his army into many groups to attack the more powerful galaxies first. While Chaos and his strongest beings of his army fought the Empress.   
  
Unfortunately, Her Sailor Soldiers couldn't stop them and Empress was pinned in a room with her Universe Soldiers. As a last resort she decided that in order to give the universe the peace it once had she had to survive, even if it was not in body. She gave each soldier a gift of life, but not eternal, only as willed. Meaning as long as they wanted to live their spirit and body would move to another place and continue to live. Then she discarded her body and sent her spirit into her five soldiers so they could always have her commanding power and love close to them; also so they could locate her powers to reunite her to give the universe true peace again. Her final act was to separate her powers into five different crystals; which, where sent in five different directions   
  
Each of the Universe Soldiers bodies died moments after but thanks to Empress there spirits were sent to different locations to start again and to finish their work for their Empress. For they each know that if Empress power crystals are not brought back together before five millenniums had pasted the gifts of peace, love, true happiness, magic and Sailor Soldiers will all die to perhaps never be seen again. 


	2. Note

Note   
  
I know I said I was going to give you guys more chapters and I AM!! So don't think this note is to tell everyone I changed my mind because it is not. I have had some problems in my life so my writing was put aside for a time being. I am not whinnying but I lost my job, my grandfather died and I have been having problems with my roommates so getting on my computer through all this has been hard.  
  
But know things are getting back on track so it should not be to long before you get more chapters. I am sorry for keeping those who are waiting will waiting and I do appreciate it.  
  
Taria 


	3. Five soldiers,A large cave, a Vines

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Sailor Moon or any concepts that is Sailor Moon. I do own the five main characters in this story and the empress. But nothing more so do sue.  
  
I am sorry that it took this long to get this up. Way to many problems to explain or complain about. So I am sorry. I will try to make the next chapter be out much less time that it took this one.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Legend of the Empress Chapter 1: The Five Soldiers Search  
  
For Ten centuries five women were born over and over again, spending every life searching for their Empress. As time went they started to move from one galaxy to another. Each one of the women were searching for a different crystal where ever their powers to Empress brought them. Time went and they had no luck finding the crystals and Empress.  
  
Though they were not finding Empress or her powers, they were becoming stronger in their own area of skills. Each woman was born to a different galaxy; in which, they gained different powers and qualities as a person. With these powers was the will to help innocents and to produce peace again. To do so the sailor soldiers gained the name of their galaxy White, Purple, Green, Blue and Red. They also gained a reoccurring name and memories of when they used their powers and not.  
  
Five Universe Sailor Soldiers, each with different names, personalities, powers, weapons and gifts that are defined by their birth galaxy. As time went they became friends and family to each other. Their mission connecting them together and making up parts of their personalities. They searched for the crystals for many centuries alone not finding a clue of the crystals but slowly they began to search together. About half way through their eleventh century they were all together and stayed that way.  
  
**********************  
  
That is were this tail will start.  
  
In an unknown part of space is a peaceful green planet where there is very little amount of life on it. Looking closer at the planet, there is a small cave going deep into the ground. Looking deeper inside five figures are shown as visions are focused, showing five women walking deep into the cave.  
  
These five women all looking very different was walking deeper into the cave every second. Two women in front of the others, one with hair bight blood red with a few large black streaks held in a high ponytail that reached down below her knees and the other with dark green hair with blue shine ringlets hanging loose to her shoulder blades. Then one women walking on her own with bright blue hair with half her hair in a gold clip in the back of her head with the rest of her hair loose coming to her shoulders. A short way behind her is one women with black streaks in her super straight plantium hair that was cut in many soft layers starting around the eyes going all the way to just above the butt. Walking next to her was a women with wavy purple hair that had a black shine to it but was definitely purple that reached just above her shoulders. Looking in front of them it could be seen that each of these women were very beautiful in the own right. The first woman the red head was about 5,4"; with brown red eyes giving the look of a cyclone if you looked closely, and pure blood red lips. The green haired woman had lagoon eyes with blue-green shine in them her lips being light caramel shade to them look full compared to the soft beige tan she had. The blue hair woman was a pale cream pink which was just enough of colour difference to her soft rose pink lips and her eyes grabbed ones attention even compared to her bright blue hair as they were a deep dark blue like stormy abyss. The two walking behind her were just as beautiful as the other three and just a different in appearance. The woman with white hair not blond and black streaks had blue eyes that hypnotized those that looked straight at them be as they were such a light blue they were almost white and had a mirror quality to them. Her full golden red lips worked with the soft pink cream tone she had that which gave her an innocent look to her. The last woman has an mysterious but intense look to her with her bright purple hair and purple with silver shine eyes that held a mystical mist look them. Her purplish gold lips with caramel pink skin tone added to her intensity.  
  
None were saying a word to each other; just walking down and down and down into the cave. Showing no sign of where they were going.  
  
Suddenly a scream broke the silence and stopping all the girls at the same time. Turn in the direction of the scream they were all staring a purple haired women staring at her shoes and at near point of crying. "Justedia, what in all the cosmos are you screaming about?" asked red head with a look of confusion that was shared by the others. "My shoes! They are ruined, I have managed to keep them in fairly good conditions for the pasted month that we have been on this deserted forsaken freaking good for nothing piece of hole of a planet that doesn't even have life form on it that speak, forget shop or sell shoes. I WONT TO LEAVE NOW!!" Justedia complained right to the point of yelling. "Come down, your right this planet is very early in its beginning stages even though it should be much further along, which is why we are here." The blue haired woman stated. "Ameria, I do not need to be told what I already know thank you. But look at my shoes that I spent a fortune on to have made perfect for me." "Justedia could you be more self-absorbed?" the red stated as she leaned against the cave wall. "Shalamon you're a bitch you know that. And I am not self-absorbed I am selfish." "Whatever! Zadese are you sure that one of the crystals are down here?" Shalamon asked changing the subject to avoid have Justedia look deep into her personality as she like to do when an argument was produced with her. "Yes, I saw the green crystal in a cave just like this one on a planet just like this one in my last vision." The white haired women now known as Zadese. "The green crystal now why couldn't I of stayed at the camp this hike has now recked my shoes." "Justedia stop whining, You know that we are all responsible for the crystals." Ameria said as she stared at her holograph computer on her wrist. "Again with stating what I already know." "Well if you know so much why do you ask stupid question?" "To confirm your questions I can feel the Jade crystals powers on this planet and even stronger in this cave." The green haired woman stated to end all arguments so to come. "OK. If you say so Merina." Justedia said as they began to walk again in the same positions as before and as quite as before.  
  
Several minutes had pasted and no one had said a word. Until a strange look came across Merina's face and she began to hold her chest. " You guys, I feel very weird." "Are you in pain?" asked Ameria looking very worried as did the others. "No. I feel calm, balanced, near complete, healthy, happy. I feel like I can feel nature it self." She said with a genuine smile and calm look on her face. "Does that make sense?" "Not really. But we are use to you not making sense." Stated Shalamon. "Shut Up Shalamon! Think about it, we don't know what will happen if we are got close to one of the crystals. Does any body else feel different?" asked Ameria "Perhaps only the one connected to that particular crystal can feel or find it!" Justedia said with her eyes shinning silver. The others exchange glances at that knowing Justedia did have the ability to see things others couldn't. "Okay Merina, if you are the only one who can feel or find this crystal then lead the way." Shalamon stated motioning for Merina to go ahead.  
  
After walking for what must of been a hours turning down one tunnel to another to another. Going down the route that Merina said was the way. They finally stopped at a dead end, the only way to go was through a hole no more then a few feet in diameter just enough for one person to crawl through. Staring at this hole was where the five stopped. "Merina are you sure this was the right direction?" Shalamon asked getting anger at every moment for the wasted time. "Yes, The Jade Crystal is close." "Well! Since it pointless to go back lets go forward." With that Zadese climbed into the hole and started to crawl not even waiting to see if the others where coming. "OH Great my shoes will be complete garbage and my designer purple jeans with it if I have to crawl." Justedia whined. "Justedia you are the designer. I don't think it will take to much effort to make new ones." Ameria stated as she climbed into the hole after Merina who climbed in shortly after Zadese. "That's not the point!" Justedia yelled as she looked at the hole in disgust. "Who first?" "Yeah! Great." Shalamon sighed out as she climbed into the hole with an upset Justedia after her.  
  
The tunnel was pitch black with no sign of light coming. They crawled and crawled and crawled with the small tunnel twisting and turning and bending slightly as time went. They had crawled what seemed to be hours. Finally Zadese saw light showing the end of the tunnel and as each one of the women climbed out of the tunnel and got their eye sight back they each stopped in wander at the sight that before them. There they stood on a cliff 20 feet of the ground floor staring out at a massive cave. Cave was an understatement as it was at least 500 meters high from the cave floor and it was a least a mile wide from the cliff. They had to be in the center of a hollow mountain. There was light in an abundance that even Ameria's computer couldn't find the source for the light shined off the cave walls and roof that was covered in gold. Sprinkling from creaks in the walls was water that made a small water fall. The water fall flows into a lagoon that flowed into a river that seeped back into the walls. The water was so blue that it had a green blue tint to it. Through out the cave was trees that were tall, strong and very green some had to span a life time of 20 to 50 years. Every where in the cave was flowers of every kind and every color, many of the flowers had to be extinct now there was just so many.  
  
From the cliff it was a breath taking view with gold, blues, greens, red, white, yellows, purples, so many colours that you couldn't count. "Holy Shit!" Shalamon stated being the first to say something. "How is this possible? There is no sunlight." Justedia asked ignoring Shalamons comment for being completely baffled at not seeing the answer. "My Crystal is in this cave." Merina stated in a matter of a fact way, as an answer. "Are you sure?" Ameria asked for everyone. "Positive." "Guys, what do you think will happen when we find it. We don't even know what they look like or what to expect." Justedia asked and commented what they all thought and knew. There was some time with just silence and no moving. "Well, we will never know if we just stay here." Zadese said seconds before jumping down the twenty foot cliff they were standing on. "Why couldn't she just walk down the path?" Ameria asked no one in particular as she started down the long path that brought them down the cliff safely. The other three women just smiled while shacking their heads following Ameria.  
  
Five minutes later they meet up with a very bored looking Zadese. Walking closer the first thing they could see was her black streaks shining bright in her very plantium white hair. Her white pants that were shin tight to her knees then ved to out to her feet, was getting dirty by the second with her laying on the ground. Her Gold and red strapless shirt was getting wrinkled and was showing a good portion of her breast. Her over shirt of the same color was bunched up as a pillow under head. Zadese laying on the grass was looking at the back of her eyes lids with a complete boredom on her face. "Took you guys long enough." she said not even moving a bit. "Didn't know we were on a time limit." Shalamon snapped back. "Well you were. Merina the greenery is incredibly thick that way. Since we're looking for the Jade crystal I'd say the more green plants the closer we are." Zadese said pointing to the left of her as she sat up. "That's a way to think." Justedia commented looking almost surprised. "OH NO, Your Contagious!" Zadese jokingly screamed as she jumped 5 steps way from Justedia. "Funny." was her dry remark. "Merina, I think we should check the area out and my computer... or just ignore me and go ahead alone." Ameria commented as Merina walked through the bushes that Zadese had earlier pointed to and not looking back or hesitate. The others exchange a quick glance at each other before taking off after her. When each of them took one step through the tree line they were thrown far back. "Okay, that hurt. What happened?" Zadese asked as she got back on her feet with others doing the same. "I'm not sure. Where's Merina?" Ameria voiced. "She wasn't thrown back." Shalamon answer. "Do you think she was the only one allowed in?" Zadese asked. "The Jade Crystal, may only let the keeper of it to enter." Justedia answer  
  
"Do you think the other crystals will be like this? I mean all of this?" Zadese asked signaling the whole cave. "Well, it seems that every crystal has different qualities just like us. So logically, what ever our strongest qualities are will probably be seen in the surrounding area of the crystal." Justedia explained. "Save us all when we find your crystal then. Nothing but a logical and self- absorbed surrounding." Zadese joked badly. "I'M NOT SELF-ASORBED!!" Justedia yelled. "Do you think Merina will be okay?" Shalamon asked both from worry and to change the subject. "Hay! Merina my act timid and weak but she is strong. Almost as strong as you, if not more she will be fine." Zadese said without a shred of doubt. This giving the others confidence not to worry... much. "So, what do we do?" Justedia asked after some time had pasted. "We wait." Ameria stated sitting down on the ground as the others got comfortable as well. ****************************** Mean while with Merina.  
  
She was walking through bushes after bushes not really looking where she was or were she was going. Around one tree brushes then around another tree or two. Merina had a spaced out look in her eyes.  
  
(Merina's POV)  
  
'Okay where am I. This is so weird. These trees are so bright green and healthy. How? There is no sunlight .... just light but not the right light to make these trees grow. But are growing... and strong. .... Maybe it is the Jade Crystal if it is near by.... No it is here. I know it is. But How? .... And why do I feel so strong. But I also feel so fuzzy like I am healing without trying but what am I healing I can't tell. And How can I? ......All I can see trees, I am so lost but I can't stop. Where I am, and where are the others.' I look left and then right all around me I can see nothing but trees and bushes and not a single person or creator. "Oh no, I have to find them, they could be hurt. NO There fine...You can feel it. But How? What is going on. and WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING?" ' I can't stop moving or control where I am going. Could this be the crystal, Empress, or my inner powers. I need to stop, I need to take control of my body again.'  
  
(End of Merina's POV)  
  
"Stop fighting. You will never be harmed." A voice called from nowhere causing Merina to suddenly gain control of her body again and stop dead and look for the source. "Who are you? Come out!" Merina demanded. "You know who I am and it is not time for me to come." "I don't know you, and what do you mean it is not time?" "You do know, just relax and you will learn what I mean in time. Now just follow your heart and you will know everything you need for the time. Just stop fighting yourself." the voice spoke with every word be quieter then the last. With the last statement nothing more then a whisper.  
  
(Merina's POV)  
  
Closing my eyes taking several deep breathes. I took one step with my eyes still closed. Then took another step then another, opening my eyes to let my surroundings come to my view and letting my feet lead me.  
  
After sometime of walking in silence not thinking where I was going a bright green yellow light shined through the trees straight in front of me. The green and yellow took shinning bright , making it look like something was moving. With every slow step the light moved faster.  
  
Coming to the end of the tree line the green and yellow lights were so bright I had to close my eyes. Slowly opening my eyes to allow the light into my sight little by little.  
  
(End of Merina's POV)  
  
Just as the light became enough to see a low level of energy was sent to Merina throwing her a few feet back into the trees, tumbling to a stop on her back.  
  
"What the...?" Merina said getting up just before a vine whip hit her. Sending her to her side before wrapping around her legs and picking her up and throwing her into a tree. Instead of hitting the ground Merina grabbed a branch on her way down. Spinning in the air before landing on her feet. Just as another vine joined the first, both swing and clashing the area around her trying to grab her. But seeing them coming Merina dived to her right before jumping into a tree and leaping from branch to branch with the two vines chasing her. Twisting and turning, flipping and running on the tree branches like she was running on the ground. Merina only kept a few steps ahead of the vines chasing her. But every so often one of the vines would get a hit leaving deep cuts in her skin. Her green sun dress that had reached her knees now had the bottom of the dress tattered and ripped to her thigh. Her short sleeves were now tattered to thin straps of fabric holding the dress on her shoulders.  
  
Deciding that the crystal was not going to be easy to get to but not will give up. Merina starts running towards the clearing knowing the crystal was there. It took all of Merina's strength to get to the clearing and not disturb to plant life to much and not be killed by the vines that were determined to kill her.  
  
Out of no where came another blast of energy straight at her. This time see it coming Merina dived to the ground to avoid the hit. But one of the vines grabbed her while the other was caught on fire by the energy blast. There was a loud hissing sound that echoed through the cave at that same time. The vine holding her foot started pulling her hard after that hiss had stopped, the vine was pulling her away from the clearing. Grabbing the tree trunk as she pasted it making he be tugged in two directions before the vine broke loose it's hold making her fall to the ground. Giving her enough time to make a break towards the clearing again. As she reached the clearing again Merina closed her eyes and kepted running till something grabbed her by the front and lifting her a least three feet of the ground. That is when Merina opened her eyes to see what had her.  
  
"OH SHIT!!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I hope you liked it. Review so I know someone is reading and to know if it doesn't suck. 


	4. Things are never easy

Legend of the Empress  
  
Chapter 2: Fighting for the Jade Crystal  
  
Merina opened her eyes to see what held her and shook ran through her. There stood a creator that stood on four very large spider like legs. Its body was almost human like but very broad. It had two arms that were like long crab arms and another pair of arms that were the vines that chased her. The vines arms looked as if the creator could control the length of them. The creators head looked like a man but with antlers and instead of skin it had greenish stone like scales.  
  
It held her in one of its claw hands to its eye level, which was 10 feet high at least. It lightly held her around her neck to keep Merina still. As she looked into its eyes that were pure white except the pupil of its eyes.  
  
"Crap!" Merina grabbed a hold of the crab hand that held her at the throat. The claw tightened its hold on her as she tried to remove the claw and get free. She then gave the creator a kick between the legs. The creator didn't even move an inch or made any sign that the kick hurt. A smile did come across his face when she realized that her fight wasn't working to free her.  
  
"Stop trying to fight me. It won't work." It said in a scaly deep hollow voice.  
  
"What are you? But more importantly let me go." She cried while still struggling after her shock wore off that it could talk.  
  
"I am a Seracer, the last of my kind. My name is Lorko, I am the protector of the Jade Crystal ant these gardens. And you will die for your trespassing and for trying to steal the crystal." He said in a commanding and proud voice.  
  
"You're the protector. I am not trying to steal the crystal. I am trying to claim it." Merina started calmly until Lorko tightened his grip making it hard to talk.  
  
"Claim it. Steal it. That is the same thing. The crystal belongs to one person and one person only." He said keeping his grip strong.  
  
"Yes! ... Empress"  
  
  
  
"What do you know of the Empress?" He asked angrily throwing her several feet away towards the trees.  
  
Before she could get up or move his vines grabbed her legs and waist so tight she could barely breathe.  
  
"I know everything…She is…my .purpose, my…reason...my destiny ...and my fate in life." Merina said with power in each word and annoyance in her voice despite the lack of air she had.  
  
"YOU LIE!" Lorko screamed angrily. Throwing her onto the ground hard, hurting her in the act. She forced herself to her knees and hands.   
  
"I… am…not…lying..." Merina said struggling to gain her breath and speak.  
  
"DON"T LIE!! A theft has no connection to the Empress." His voice showing that his anger was almost to its max.  
  
Merina lost her temper with the Seracer that was beating her up. She forced herself to her knees and drew one of her hand to her back and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she snapped her eyes open, they glowed bright green before returning to her normal lagoon blue-green colour. When her eyes went normal she had something in her drawn hand.   
  
As she pulled it away from her back a black and green short sword was held in her hand.   
  
The handle of the sword was four inches long and was made of emerald with jade stones placed around both ends of the handle. The blade was two and half feet long and made of rare metal known as Menshia that was blended with Black Jade. The black jade shined bright green in the dark and looked pitch black in the light. On both sides of the blade was a engraving of a snake circling a tree, that shined bright green in the light in contrast to the blade being black and the engraving was pitch black in the dark.  
  
"I am no theft and I don't lie." Merina stated firmly then slashed the vines holding her.  
  
Lorko screamed in pain. In pain and beyond anger he threw green energy blast at her. With her sword still in her hand Merina did her best to barely avoid the attacks. She dodged this way and that getting no closer to the center stones in the clearing and trying not to end up in the forest line again.   
  
Merina dodged another energy beam to only have a vine swing at her, with a quick slash of her sword was another scream and the vine dropped to the ground as she jumped over it to get closer to the center. Seconds only pasted before two vines came at her trying to whip her grab her. With a sudden stop she flips backward to miss a double whipping, but an energy blast hits her throwing her into a tree.   
  
Calling on extra will she forces herself up on her feet using her sword as brace. Half way up Merina looks up to see a yellow green light blast coming straight at her, Merina pushes her self of to the side only barely missing the attack. Taking a second to look back she sees the tree she hit was incinerated. Looking to her left were Lorko was she saw behind him four large stones together in an X and another stone on top with something green in it.   
  
Without hesitating Merina bolts to her feet and runs with all her power and will right at Lorko. With him shooting shot after shot and lashing his vines at her. Merina would dodge most of the attacks and get hit by a few but kept on going.   
  
As she reached him she raised her sword to use it. His vines grabbed her once more but she just cut them again. Unfortunately she was close enough for him to hit her with his claws. Which he did, hitting her moments after she cut his vines once again. The hit sent her sword from her hand and soaring through the air to land behind him and out of her present reach.  
  
In one motion of disarming Merina to grabbing her and tossing her into the air into the trees again. Then resuming too attack her with energy blast and vine attacks.  
  
After dodging for a while Merina's dress was getting less dress like and more like rags that barely covered her body. With every hit she got from the vines and energy she was becoming angrier. She still didn't have her sword back and the fact that it was taking from her in the first place had pissed her off. So, Merina was getting beyond annoyed and angry with the situation; she was so ready to become Sailor Green Universe already.  
  
(Lorko's POV)  
  
Lorko didn't like fighting but he knew his responsibility was to keep the crystal safe until the one came to get it for the Empress. In his opinion this one was a theft; she could not have anything to do with the Empress. He was going to make her pay for lying and for hurting him, she was now going to really hurt and die. But he was having difficulty to really hurt her because she would just block or dodge him.   
  
'Why can't I hit her? This doesn't make sense.   
  
Every time I hit her she just keeps going, how, why is she so determined.'  
  
Suddenly she stops facing him with her feet planted to the ground she thrust her hand in the air. Screaming the last words Lorko expected.  
  
"Green Galactic Power."  
  
Bright green light and strong winds surrounded Merina and lifted her into the air. Then flowers pedals of yellow, blue, pink, and purple joined with green leaves encircled her like a tornado thick with colours. In seconds it died down with her in a new outfit.  
  
She wore a yellowed cream white corset bodice with a low square cut front and spaghetti strapped top. Around her waist just below the belly-button is dark green ribbon wrap an inch wide. From it is the skirt wrapping around the hips and upper thighs tight. Around mid thigh the skirt loosens and splits into ten inch strips of fabric that barrily drags across the ground. At the top of the skirt it is dark green and it fades to a pale green at the ends. Her boots came to her mid-calves and are three inch high platform heels. The leather boots are a dark green that is almost black.  
  
Her hands and arms are covered in transparent green tight fitting gloves that covers the whole arm and connects at her upper back passing over her shoulders. On each hand you can see two identical rings made of silver leafs wrapping around two separate fingers. She also has a choker on that was dark green silk and at the back two thick long pieces of the same fabric hanged down to the ground like a cape which was light weight. From the front of the choker is a silver pendent of a leaf hanging off it. Her hair was again neat loose ringlets of dark green and blue under tint shoulder length hair. Her appearance was again perfect without any blemishes but her eyes were more green then blue unlike before where both colours were balanced out.  
  
Standing in front of Lorko Merina looked pissed and he looked shocked to no end.  
  
"I have had it with being pushed around." Merina stated angrily.  
  
"What... How... Who..." Lorko stuttered trying finger out what was happening. 'An Universal Soldier?... How their dead... No she can't... But... No... but ... maybe she isn't a theft... but ... I don't understand.'  
  
"Are you going to give me the Jade Crystal or I will I get to pay you back for the beating you gave me earlier?"  
  
"W. Wh . who are y. you?" Lorko stuttered out.  
  
"I am the soldier of nature, Guardian of Balance, Fighter for the element Earth. I am Sailor Green Universe. Protector for Life and Guard to Empress."  
  
"S.S.S.Sailor G.G.Green Un.Universe! You. You can't.t. be." Lorko stuttered still surprised.  
  
"I am. Now are you going to give me the crystal?"  
  
"I can't give it away." Lorko stated stronger now that his shook wore off.  
  
"Don't make me use an attack. I don't want to hurt you anymore."  
  
"I can't give the crystal to anyone. If that means we must fight then so be it." His voice strong and undetrait as he spoke.  
  
"So be it! NATURES WIND" Sailor Green screamed pushing her hand towards Lorko.  
  
Sending a blast of strong winds towards him. The wind blast soared at him creating a trench of destroyed ground between her and him.  
  
Lorko dived to one side just as the wind blast was about to hit him. Then sent him own blast at her. She dived to her left to miss it but it got her left side of her arm burning it. Whincing in pain she stood.  
  
"Natures Wind!"   
  
Sending another shot at him not even waiting to see if he got hit. Sailor Green bolted towards her sword as fast as she could her attention was completely on her sword. But out of the corner of her eye she saw as green yellow light soaring at her. Taking a running leap into the air doing a few flips missing the blast barrily to land in an crouch position right next to her sword. Looking up she saw another blast from Lorko.  
  
"HARMONY WALL!"   
  
A flash of green light came as Lorko's blast hit a green wall of energy which started from the point of her sword which touched the ground in front of Merina and surrounding her. Lorko sent a few more blasts at her with them not getting past her wall. Then he tried to get through with his vines and they were repelled.  
  
Bring down her wall Merina held up her hand and sent another nature wind at him. As Lorko dived to miss to powerful wind, Merina throw her sword at Lorko.  
  
"Harmony Wall!"  
  
Her sword landed sticking out of the ground at Lorko's feet and the moment it stabbed the ground Merina's Harmony Wall circled him before he could move. Hitting the wall several times all it did was flash green each time getting harder.  
  
"Don't bother no one can get out of the Harmony Wall unless I let them. The wall will keep getting stronger in force the more you attack it. I little plus I love."  
  
"Why capture me? Why not just take me out if you could?"  
  
"Oh, I could kill you with out much trouble on my part. But like I said already I don't want to hurt you. All I want is the crystal."  
  
With that she turned around in spot to look at the center of the clearing. There were three large rock all together with two small stones on the outer two large rock and a small black stone placed on top of the center rock.  
  
Walking up to the rocks Merina just stared at the rocks not moving. Time just passed as she just stared at the rocks not moving at all not her head, arm or even her eyes they were not fixed on any of the rocks just at them all.   
  
Merina stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
Stared  
  
(Merina's POV)  
  
'Which one, which one is it?  
  
'The black one is the most probable but so is the large center one. But it could be in one of the side ones.  
  
'Which one?'  
  
(End of POV)  
  
Lorko just watched her for the longest time trying to figure out what she was doing. But after what was the longest time he gave up and tried to get out of the wall still around him. After another good amount of time he gave up completely and sat down to wait.  
  
Where ever the cave got it's light from started to dimmer as the cave began to get darker. Though there was some other form of light because indiglow light started to shine faintly.   
  
(Lorko's POV)  
  
Watching her I started to worry something might be wrong with her. After all she hadn't moved for hours now and it is beginning to get dark. I was bored hours ago and there is nothing I can do but sit since this wall is very good.   
  
Noticing movement I look back at the girl and watch as she slowly moves to the center stones. When she reaches them she stops and slowly reaches her free hand to the center black stone and picks it up.  
  
"Well all this waiting and a waist." I thought as she held the black stone. But then she surprises me again by throwing the stone away like it was a piece of junk. She then held up her sword and brings it down on the center rock only hard enough to crack it all over.  
  
With her other hand she reaches her hand though the largest crack. Reaching down till her arm was in the rock to her elbow. Slowly she began to pull it out as her hand began to a pair a bright green light began to shine in her hand which held the Jade Crystal.   
  
'How did she know that the Jade Crystal was in the center stone?'  
  
(End of POV)  
  
"Your the one."  
  
Turning to Lorko who was know standing, still holding the Jade Crystal. It was shining bright but dimmer then it had been when it was first pulled free of the stone.  
  
"The One? What do you mean?"  
  
"The one that came for the crystal. It's keeper. Only it's keeper could find it. Though I don't know how you knew but you did find it and got it. Like I said before 'I could not give the crystal away' you had to stop me, find it and get to it. It was the only way allowed. Can you put down the wall know?"  
  
"Are you going to fight me still?"  
  
"No, If you are the one I have no reason to fight you anymore." He said chuckling a little.  
  
"O.K.." Merina said as she walked up to him. As she took her sword out of the ground the wall fell. Taking a step back Lorko then bowed to Merina with his right claw on his chest.  
  
"I apologies for attacking you and for hurting you in any way."  
  
"Thank you and sorry for cutting you. You know I are nicer then your first impression." Merina stated smiling.  
  
"You are not the first to come for the crystal and they were not as skilled as you and failed."  
  
"Others have come for the crystal. Do you know who?" Merina asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"I am sorry but I didn't ask or at least gave them a chance to tell. None have survived. They either died by my attacks or they tried to call on the power of the Jade Crystal from the black stone you tossed. It burns them from inside out with green flames. How did you know the black stone wasn't it?"  
  
"I didn't at first I thought it was the Jade Crystal they have the same energy signal. But when I picked it up I just knew it wasn't the one.  
  
I must go know my friend are probably worried as it is getting dark. When did it get dark?" Merina asked confused she was sure a few moments ago it was still bright.  
  
"That is what happens when you stand there for hours not moving."  
  
"Hours? Really I thought it was only moments. Like I said I should go"  
  
"I will show you a way out of the cave so you don't have to go through the tunnels again. It is much faster."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
They began to walk into the woods that Merina had first come from as new friends their fight forgotten. Merinas sword had disappeared while the Jade Crystal was still held tight in Merina's hand shinning a jade green light illuminating them. 


	5. Leaving for a New Adventure

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Sailor Moon or any concepts that is Sailor Moon.  
I do own the five main characters in this story and the empress. But nothing more so do sue.  
  
I am sorry that it took this long to get this up. I was finishing the plan on what I had in mind to do for this story. I think I have if figured out so the next chapter shouldn't talk long.  
  
Please be paticant, I will finish this After all the planning I have done.  
I would like to thank anyone who have read this.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**Legend of the Empress  
_Chapter 3: Leaving for a New Adventure_**  
  
"What is taking her so long?" Shalamon whined.  
  
"Calm Down, Merina will be here sooner or later." Ameria stated calmly as she sat next to a small brook that went through their opening.   
  
"But it is already getting dark and we're stuck here." Justedia whined as well.  
  
"Stop whining you too. Zadese, can you tell us when she is returning?" Ameria asked looking at Zadese who was still laying on the ground where they had found her in the same position, laying on her back head resting on her arms. She didn't respond or even moved. Looking at the others, they shared a blank look.  
  
"Zadese." Ameria called no response again.   
  
"ZADESE!" Shalamon yelled but still nothing.  
  
"She's asleep." Justedia stated plainly.  
  
"How does she do that? Just fall asleep at the most inappropriate of times." Shalamon asked her voice showing how confused she was at the idea.  
  
"Simple she knows how to separate her worries from her mind when she can't do anything to solve the worries." Ameria answered as she watched Justedia walk up to the tree line.   
  
"And how does she do that? Because I would love to learn that." Commented Shalamon as she sat down nest to Zadese staring at her blankly.  
  
""Would you really want to learn from Zadese?" asked Ameria.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Zee's a fairly good teacher, Ameria?" Justedia stated still looking through the trees.  
  
"What are you doing Justedia?" Ameria finally asked.  
  
Justedia just reached out her hand only to meet the boundary wall. Creating water like ripple around the palm of her hand. Never answering she just added her other hand to create two ripples. As she moved her hands the ripples moved with them.  
  
"Cool." muttered Justedia as she pushed harder. Suddenly a force pushed Justedia and she went flying backwards. Shalamon and Ameria ran to Justedia to see if she was hurt.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ameria asked looking over her.  
  
"Yeah, just that wall has a punch." She said laughing then looking down she stopped before getting angry, "My pants, shit. Grass stains."   
  
"Just, they were wrecked before now." Shalamon stated dryly.  
  
"Damb, you guys are loud." Zadese complained as she stretched from her now sitting position, before putting on her over shirt that she used as a pillow.  
  
"We're so sorry, your highness." Shalamon joked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, that's okay I would have awoken up anyways. Merina's coming and she's not alone."  
  
"Not alone?" Ameria asked.  
  
"Where is she? I don't see anyone." Justedia said.  
  
"Wait." Zadese said stretching as she stood up. Then she went to straitening and wiping her clothes off. The other three women began to do the same. Just then two figures began to show in the forest coming towards coming towards them. As they got closer they could tell that one was much, much larger then the other. The closer they came they saw that the smaller one was Merina no Sailor Green Universe and there was something in her closed hand. Next to her was a very tall strange looking man monster. It had four very large spider legs, two arms with crab hands and two vines as arms. It/he had an almost human male body and a head that looked like a man with antlers and green stone like scales instead of skin. He as they could tell was smiling and saying something to Sailor Green to make her laugh. The other four looked ready for anything but not for the shy, passive one of them to be laughing over something a stranger would say as she was Sailor Green.  
  
"Hey guys, Relax."  
  
"Are you okay? You never transform unless there is no chose." Ameria asked looking worried.  
  
"I know and yes I am fine. This is Lorko he is or was the protector of the Jade Crystal."  
  
"You have the Jade Crystal then?" asked Shalamon.  
  
"Yes, I do. We had a slight fight before I got it. But now I have it." Merina said proudly holding out the crystal. The others stared at the crystal. It was shining bright vibrate forest green gem, it was a perfect circle jewel that fit perfectly in the palm of her hand just small enough so her hand just small enough so she could close her hand around it.  
  
"How did you get it?" asked Ameria  
  
"Like I said we had a slight fight. But in the end I got the crystal in my hands and the fight was pretty much over."   
  
"I was not allowed to just give the Jade Crystal. In-fact, when I got the Jade crystal I was told to kill anyone trying to get it. And that only one would survive and actually find and hold the Jade Crystal. That one would be one of the Empress Bodyguards and the keeper of the Jade Crystal."   
  
"But you were still trying to kill me after I transformed." Merina stated confused.  
  
Lorko smirked "Well just because you are a sailor soldier doesn't mean that you were the Empress high guard."  
  
This made the women smile. Then Ameria looked confused.  
  
"Wait, who gave you the crystal and told you this?"  
  
"Actually, the Jade Crystal just appeared while I was sleeping in the stone and the forest started growing within one day of its appearance. The same night The Jade Crystal appeared I was dreaming of a woman of great beauty with a calming green light shining off her essence. She told me what I told you and… you know what, now that I think about it you Green Universe look a lot like her right now, strange."  
  
They were all silent for a while, no one knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, we should go." Merina said.  
  
"Sure" was coursed.  
  
"Does this mean I have to crawl through that tunnel again?" Justedia whined.  
  
"If you are will I can show you another way, but it is a bit dangerous." Lorko offered.  
  
"Do I have to crawl or walk though mud?" Justedia asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then lets do it."  
  
"Justedia you are conceded." Shalamon stated dryly.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Grrrhh. For the love of all." Shalamon said groaning and shaking her head while the others laughed.  
  
"Ok, Lorko lead the way." Zadese said enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay." Lorko said before he walked in to the woods with Merina fallowing shortly. The other women stayed were they were they didn't want to go flying again.  
  
Looking back Merina noticed that they never moved. She stopped Lorko before asking  
  
"Are you guys coming?"  
  
"Last time we tried to walk into the woods we all went flying, and a few moments before you two came out Justedia was looking at the boundary and she went flying backwards." Ameria told them.  
  
"We really don't want to be thrown back again, it kind of hurts." Jastedia interrupted Ameria.  
  
"Its okay, this time you wont be held back." Lorko said calmly.  
  
Looking at each other for a moment finally Zadese started walking slowly after a few steps she was at the woods line. Taking a deep breath she took one step and then another when nothing happen and then keep going slowly till she was beside Merina where she stopped and looked back. After seeing her smile the other three repeated her movements when they were around Merina and Lorko, they all continued on with Merina shaking her head while trying to get her smile under control before she started laughing. For this she got four glares.  
  
Lorko lead the way with Merina walk aside for some time, going through brushes and water springs. Finally they came to a rock face of the cave that had a hole in it. The women went to stop but Lorko shock his head and kept walking. After a short time they came to a wall of trees, brushes and flowers.  
  
Slowly they walk through them to see a door in the cave wall. The door was a white marble stone covered in green vines that created circle designs on it. There was a diamond shaped green jewel in the center of the door.  
  
"So, all you have to do is push the jewel and the door will open. But be careful the passage to the surface is full of traps."  
  
"What kind of traps?" asked Merina.  
  
"Collapsing steps, hidden wires that release arrows from the walls, poison snakes, and trigger cave-ins"  
  
"Lovely" Justedia commented dryly for everyone.  
  
"Lorko, can you tell us where the triggers and wires are?" asked Ameria   
  
"No, Sorry! I never went through. But I do know what I have told you nothing more. Except that when you come to the other door it's locked and the combination is colour coded. Sorry, I can't help more."  
  
"That's okay you have at least warned us. So Merina you get to open the door. So have at err." Zadese said with a smile.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because it's your galaxy."  
  
"Because it's your planet."  
  
"Because you got the first crystal"  
  
"And because none of us want to open that door, remember traps."  
  
"Thank you guys for your group logic." Merina commented dryly.  
  
"Your welcome!" they chorused. Lorko just shook his head with a large broad smile plaster on his face not even trying to hide it.  
  
Taking a deep breath Merina pushed the green jewel, the door slowly pushed into the rock wall. Taking another deep breath Merina walked into the door way after saying a quick goodbye to Lorko. One by one the women coped Merina's movements. As the last women entered through the door as it began to close the women shared a final goodbye with Lorko. Then they began up the stairs that was surprisingly light like the cave.  
  
Several hours Later…  
  
"Finally, the door, if we had to climb anymore stairs, you were going to haft to carry me, Shal." Whined Justedia.  
  
"I wouldn't have carried you." Shalamon stated strongly.  
  
"Well, at least it wasn't boring Just." smirked Zadese.  
  
"I would have preferred boring. Thank You. I really don't like this trip. First my shoes then my pants were ruined. Second Merina's dress is nothing but rages now. Third, I will never be able to fix your pants or Ameria's skirt thanks to those arrows. Fourth those stairs nearly killed us. Again, first the snakes thousands of poison snakes. Then the collapsing stairs that was ten feet wide I'm shocked we actually jumped that hole. Lets not forget that they nearly killed Shalamon, she's lucky her reflexes and yours Zee are so good or she would be dead as in staked. After that endless walking up stairs and then the sudden falling rocks and lets certainly not forget the arrows that were everywhere on those stairs and no sign of the triggers or wires." Justedia ranted on as she paced furiously back and forth.   
  
"Yes, but know we're here. What do you think the combo is?" Merina asked calmly.  
  
Ameria looked at the six coloured stones on the plain door. "Well, in a circle of red, green, white, purple, clear, and blue…Justedia are you done ranting and whining?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good! Zadese, Justedia what do you see?"  
  
There was silence as Zadese's eyes turned silver and Justedia stared at the door with purple mist clouding her eyes. Finally Zadese eyes went to their normal blue-white shade.   
  
"Nope, no prediction."   
  
Turning to Justedia waiting for her response. "Merina push the stones green, purple, blue, red, white, and clear." And Merina did just as she was told.  
  
Nothing happened at first, and then the door moved out allowing bright light to shine in. One by one the women left the cave to the outside onto the surface of the green planet.   
  
Look around they saw forest all around, trees after trees again a small rock mould they climbed from. There was one small barely seen path going east. So they took it seen all other ways were blocked. After just under half an hour of walking they came to a beach that stretched for a far as they could see.  
  
"Wow, beautiful!"   
  
"What the water or the beach, Ameria?" asked Merina.  
  
"Both."  
  
"So, which way?" Zadese asked as she took her damaged cover shirt off and looking at it decided where it was worth keeping or not, then put it into her sub-space pocket.  
  
Ameria opens her holo-computer up after a few moments of hitting keys she closes it and points east, "That way."   
  
They all began down the beach and after a long while they could see their camp. The fire was out and there was nothing there but a deep red mare with a black mane and tail laying by the forest line. Above her was a black and white owl looking asleep on a branch of a tree.  
  
"Hay you two, where are the others?" Shalamon asked the two animals.  
  
"Shadow the ocean. Intaya the forest the last day of hunt. Shrawk flying." Answered the owl shortly in a posh voice.  
  
"Must you always be curt?" asked the horse softly, her voice sound as the wind carried it.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"HEEEE. I love watching you two argue its almost none existent. By the way Merina has her crystal." Laughed Justedia.  
  
"Really, great work." Praised the horse as she stood up.  
  
"Thank you Cosmos."  
  
"Are you going to congratulate her, Farall?" asked Ameria   
  
"No point, was her takes." Answered the Farall 'the owl' not even opening his eyes.  
  
"Don't waste your time, he doesn't praise." Said Justedia   
  
"We should go, so which galaxy?" asked Merina.  
  
"Lets just teleport to the closes of the three of you?" suggested Zadese.  
  
"Why us three, don't you mean four?" asked Shalamon for the others  
  
"No, my galaxy is in the secluded and far sector of the universe. Ameria how long would it take us to get there from here?"  
  
"Umm! 1035 years give or take a ear or so." She said typing on the holo-computer.  
  
"See, so lets just work our way there."  
  
"Okay, Lets do it." Merina said before blowing a piercing whistle. "SHRAWK!"  
  
"That hurt. SHADOW!" Ameria commented before calling her wolf.  
  
"So did that. Zadese are you going to call Intaya back?" Asked Shalamon watching Zadese stretch.  
  
"No, she's already here actually next to you." She answered still stretching. Looking around her Shalamon jump about a foot when she saw the very large white and black tiger right beside her staring at Shalamon.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I startle you Shalamon?" Intaya asked sounding amused.  
  
"yah." was her answer with a glare added.  
  
"Are we ready?" Asked Ameria, with that animals and women stood together in a circle. First was Zadese with a hand on sitting Intaya head. On Zadese left with Intaya between is Shalamon petting Cosmos mane as she stood on her left. Then continuing on Justedia stood with Farall on her left shoulder. Next to her was Ameria rubbing the ear of a barely dry bluish-white wolf known as Shadow. And Merina stood between shadow and Zadese with green, brown and red feathered falcon called Shrawk on her left wrist.  
  
Each woman nodded their head showing their readiness.   
  
"Sailor Green Universe Power"  
  
"Sailor Blue Universe Power"  
  
"Sailor Purple Universe Power"  
  
"Sailor Red Universe Power"  
  
"Sailor White Universe Power"  
  
Each woman shined brightly their own colour and the animals shined the colour of the women touching them. They shined so bright that if anyone was to be there to watch them they would be blind for some time. Then the light reached the sky and it was gone and with the light so were any trace of the women and animals.  
  
Far from the green planet there is an unruly planet that unlike other planets had a purple sky. This planet did have being on it and with a purple sky this world also had the gift of magic every where and in everything.  
  
On a normal day on the edge of a small city is a castle and in this castle there is a great garden facing a mountain. In the garden today is a king having a morning meal with twenty women of great beauty at another table then him but still with him. All around the garden is dozens of dozens of soldiers on guard.  
  
Suddenly there is a bright flash of light and a suddenly as it came it went but it left five beautiful women and five strange animals.   
  
Acting quickly the soldiers attack the women but the women are weak from the trip they just took and were knock out quickly. The animals attacking the soldiers but the large group of soldiers showed to be to much. Intaya was rendered unconscious by a hit since the soldier had magic and she couldn't disappear. Cosmos was caught by a net and some of the men that were very fast. Farall and Shrawk went to fly to safety but Farall wasn't fast enough and was hit by some weapon falling to the ground hurt. Before passing out he told Shrawk and Shadow to go. They did Shrawk fly high as he could then disappeared in the sun. Shadow been missed through most of the fight but when Farall said go, he disappeared into the shadows of the mountain instantly.  
  
The guards where stunned frozen when Farall said on word very clearly and loudly. "GO"   
  
"Lock the animals up they are my new prize. Take the women to the girls' wing they are now mine. And Find me those two that left." The king ordered and instantly the soldiers were moving again. 


End file.
